Meg's Advice
by kayleighbob20
Summary: If you're reading this, thanks! And you should read on...But anyway, this is my first fic, I don't even know if it's good or not I'll let you be the judge. This is set before Goodbye Stranger (8x17) but *SPOILER* Cas isn't controlled by Naomi here. Meg has been giving Cas some relationship adivce..Enjoy :')


There was a knock at the door. Sam was busy doing research on a cursed object in the area, so Dean answered it, demon knife in hand just to be safe. He opened the door slowly and the knife clattered to the ground. "Cas" Dean stammered, opening the door wider to get a look at the angel. They hadn't seen him in weeks. His trenchcoat was wrinkled and his hair was ruffled in a way that made Dean feel...unusual. "Hello Dean" the angel murmured, looking at his feet. "I'm sorry I haven't come earlier, I've just-" "Hello boys" said a voice, stepping out in front of Dean. "Meg". Dean took a step back in surprise and Sam got up and joined him. "What're you doing here Meg?" Sam asked in a low voice. "Why? Can't a girl visit her two favourite hunters?" she answered smiling, walking past Sam and Dean and taking a seat at the coffee table.

"Cas did you bring her here?" Dean asked with concern. "Yes, I suppose. May I come in and I'll tell you why?" he asked, still looking at his feet. "Sure". Dean stepped aside to let the angel through. He closed the door and sat in a chair next to Castiel. Dean wondered why the angel wouldn't look him in the eye. "Cas what's going on?" Dean asked, nudging him slightly. Cas jerked away from Dean at the touch, his face glowing pink and blue eyes wide. "Meg has just been helping me with some…things lately. She refused to let me come here without her". "What kind of things are you talking about Cas?" Dean asked, his eyes growing wide. "Not the kind of things you're thinking of, Dean" Meg interrupted, smirking. "It's nothing to do with angels or demons, anything supernatural in fact" Cas said. He gazed up at Dean, meeting his eyes for the first time since he arrived. Sam stared at Castiel, who was still staring at Dean. He coughed loudly. "Maybe we should give these two some privacy" he said to Meg, jerking his head towards the door. Dean stared up at Sam as if to say, "What the hell man don't leave me here alone". "Yeah, we should. How about we stop at that diner across the road? I'm sure Dean and Castiel can meet us there when they're finished talking" Meg said smiling. She and Sam walked out of the room, shutting the door loudly behind them.

"What the hell are you doing Meg? What've you been helping Cas with?" They were sat in a booth in the diner across from the motel. Meg smirked. "You know, I can see why Crowley calls you moose now". Sam frowned and shifted in his seat. "Seriously Meg, is it important?" he asked. "It's important to Castiel and Dean" she answered. "What do you mean?" "Really? You've never noticed before?"

"Noticed what?"

Meg smiled, light dancing in her eyes with amusement.

"The way they look at each other. You know, always staring into each other's eyes, always a bit too close for comfort?" Sam's eyes widened. "It's not like that, is it? I mean, Dean's-" "Straight?" Meg laughed. "Dean's as straight as a slinky I'm afraid." Sam sat back in his seat, eyes glazed over. His brother, gay for an angel? He supposed stranger things had happened.

"Sam". He snapped back to reality. "Oh, yeah sorry. But why did Cas need your help? I mean, he full-on rebelled against heaven!" Meg raised her eyebrow. "That's different. Little Castiel was scared that Dean wouldn't like him in the same way he did. He asked me what he should say to Dean" Meg answered. Sam was surprised. Cas never really asked for help and now he was asking a demon for relationship advice? "Do you think it'll work?" he asked. "Never failed for me" she replied, grinning. "You've-" "Don't ask, Moosey." Sam looked at her with an unamused look on his face.

The door of the diner opened with a tinkle of a bell. Sam turned in his seat to check if it was Dean and Cas. Sure enough, they were walking towards the booth. Dean was in front of Castiel, his face bright red and jacket crinkled. Cas was behind him, his cheeks pink, hair ruffled and trenchcoat wrinkled even more than earlier. Sam wondered if they'd had an argument. Dean usually looked like that after fighting with somebody. Sam got up and sat next to Meg so Dean and Cas could sit next to each other. Neither Dean nor Cas could meet Sam's eye. They sat down together, closer than normal. Sam was confused. Why would they sit closer if they just had a fight? "So, how about I get us some drinks" said Dean abruptly, speaking for the first time. He got up, not waiting for an answer. "C'mon Cas" he said to the angel. They both got up and walked to the counter together closely.

"Guess your plan didn't work" Sam sighed.

"What're you talking about?"

"Well they've clearly had a fight or something" he stated.

"You didn't see? she asked, looking pleased.

"See what?"

"They were holding hands under the table".


End file.
